


Confessionals

by Theneverendinghunger



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blasphemy, F/M, Fellatio, Glory Hole, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneverendinghunger/pseuds/Theneverendinghunger
Summary: Reader meets with to Father Langdon to confess her sins.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Confessionals

“Forgive me Father Langdon, for I have sinned…”

Your fingers traced the secret door to the confessional mesh, the opening that you’ve grown to salivate over during your weekly visits to confession. Your eyes skirted over the ruby and emerald ringed fingers that sat patiently over his trim thighs, thighs that you’ve ridden to crippling orgasms in his dark sacristy, thighs that you’ve been bent over and spanked to hell and back, thighs that have threatened to split you in two, all in the name of unholy penance. “It’s been two days since my last confession.”

“Tell me about these sins of yours.” Your harsh swallow was audible as you surveyed his fingers find the zipper of his trousers, unfastening the fabric slowly, his purred words and guttural breathing making you pool with erotic need between your thighs. “Spare no detail.”

“The devil in the guise of a sanctified man whispers things to me, induces me to commit the most salacious acts of sin every night.” You bit you lip as you watched his fingers disappear into his opened zipper, moving in lazy repetition. “My thoughts are consumed with this devil, and the demons he instills within me have ruined me for all others.” Your legs clenched inadvertently when he pulled his cock out of his pants, one that you’ve grown to know better than the back of your own hand, slowly pumping his fist over his growing length, a satisfied hum leaving him.

“I can’t help but drive my fingers so far into my pussy to soothe these demons that I swear I’m being consumed by the most pleasurable hell.” Your fingers mimic your words as they travel into your pants, itching to touch yourself as you watch him through the mesh, fully erect and glistening in the light of the confessional. “I’m fully possessed by the demons of this man, especially right now.”

“I see.” He stands at attention on the opposite side of the mesh, his non-busied hand reaching for the secret opening as he continues to rile himself at a quicker pace. “I believe I know just the exercise to help rid you of these sinful thoughts and demons.” The mesh opened with a squeak, and you fell to your knees in front of the opening as he lined himself up toward it. “As a representative of God on earth, he flows in me and through me.” He pushed his hand-covered cock through the opening, lining himself up with your lenient, compliant mouth. “This represents the holy communion…” He shook himself in hand. “And by taking me into you, we can rid you of your demons.”

He smelled of remnants of your last visit together, extracting a long moan from you as he traced your lips with his glistening tip, demanding entrance. You muttered a thanks to Christ against him, your warm breath against his cock making it jump, strangled breaths radiating from the other side of the confessional. 

With one thrust of your head, he was all the way inside your mouth and throat, hissed curses falling from him as he slammed his hips against the mesh for fuller access into your hot suction. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you tasted the sweet saltiness of his essence. The hot velvet of his skin moved under your lips with ease as you bobbed your head slowly, drinking him in at a slow pace, whimpering against him as he snaked his hands through the opening, entangling his fingers through your hair. 

“Take Him in through me.” Your tongue cradled him as you fucked him with your mouth, losing yourself to every ridge and vein as you worshipped his cock, desperate for his body to cleanse you, to heal you, to destroy you as he always has.

“Let us pray…” His grasp in your hair and scalp tightened as he thrusted into your throat without warning, you gagging around him with surprise. “O Lord, have mercy upon us, miserable offenders.” Each word of the prayer was a thrust into your throat, your asphyxiated moans filling the small box as your fingers restored themselves on your swollen clit, working in languid circles.

He ripped his cock from your mouth, a long string of his arousal and your saliva connected each compartment of the confessional. “I don’t hear you praying with me…” 

“O Lord, have mer–” You choked again as he forced his cock back into your mouth, the realization dawning on you, he wanted you to pray with your mouth full of his cock. The choked, mangled words continued in unison with his strained ones, evidence that he was enjoying the vibrations against his length as he fucked your mouth with increased pace. He chuckled at your struggles to speak clearly, removing himself from your throat again. “Let’s hear that last line again.” 

“To the glory of His name.” Your fingers enclosed around his hardness, jerking him off as he caressed your bottom lip with his thumb.

“Who’s name?” He pushed his thumb into your mouth, and you immediately wrapped your lips around it, sucking hard.

“Your name…”

“And what’s my name?” 

“Michael Langdon.”

His indecent growl had you gushing over your fingers, wanting him inside of you in every way, filling you, whispering that you were his dirty little whore while he exercised your demons time and time again. Wet sounds ricocheted throughout the small space, earning another groan from him as he leaned into your motions on his cock. “Rise and turn around… Take your pants off…”

You stood, turning within the small space, shimmying your pants and underwear down around your ankles, shivering with waves of excitement as you backed yourself onto the opening, mewling loudly as his ringed fingers kneaded your ass. You bent forward, bracing yourself against the wall in front of you.

“Let’s see if we can rid this part of you of its demons, shall we?” You gasped as his plunged two fingers inside you, the cold metal of his ring biting into your heated skin as he pushed them in knuckle deep, crushing down on your inflamed g-spot straightaway. 

“It’s this demon, isn’t it?” He stroked your g-spot furiously, the sound of his fingers inside your wetness almost forcing your knees to collapsing under the mounting pressure of orgasm. “The demon that possesses you…” You nodded, your ability to speak whittled down to incoherent sounds as he shoved your further and further along with his fingers. “I know just what this demon needs…”

You weren’t prepared for the sudden emptiness that you felt as he removed his fingers, your harsh breathing deafening the sound of his pants being removed to his ankles before clasping your hips and pummeling his entire length in to the hilt. 

“FUCKK!” You snapped your eyes shut at the ruthless filling, your nails digging into the wood of the confessional as he leisurely pulled back, kneading the flesh of your ass.

“I don’t think it’ll take long at all…” He slammed back inside of you, the slapping of skin mixed with arousing groans radiating throughout the wooden walls. “To rid you of this demon…” Each punishing thrust swept against your spot, making your toes curl in your shoes, the slow withdrawals equally as pleasurable as his throaty, purred prayers traveled like lightening to your core. 

“By the power of God,” Your fingers worked your clit, his fingers burrowing holes into your hips as he held them, revving for another brutal thrust into you before spanking you ass. “Thrust into hell Satan and all evil spirits who wander through this world…” Uncontrolled pornographic sounds left you as he throttled himself back inside of you, picking up speed as he felt your walls flutter against him. “For the ruin,” he spanked you. “of,” he spanked you again. “souls…” 

“I’m gonna cum…” Your declaration was almost a whisper, your voice strained from his abuse against your throat at the beginning of your confession. The overwhelming feeling of warmth spread through your body like adrenaline, the pressure so monumental that you knew you’d break at any moment. Inhuman growls permeated your ears as he picked up his brutal pace even more, his hand moving over your ass as he spread you open for his viewing pleasure, raking his thumb over your other hole before pushing inside of you. “This demon needs excising next…” 

You came with an explosion that gave you tunnel vision, the light at the end of that tunnel being Michael Langdon and his unconventional, debauched priestly ways. His name fell from your lips like explicit hymns as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm, his own not far behind. Your foot found purchase of the confessional bench, opening your own legs as you snaked a hand through, your nails trailing over his balls as his thrusts became sloppy, his breathing labored, unloading into you with a force that filled you with his un-sanctimonious spirit, your name rippling through the air as if they were prayer. 

He slinked out of you as you were still recovering, your arms still holding your spent body in place as you caught your breath, aftershocks bursting through you as he spoke. “You still need quite a bit of work with your demons and sins, Y/N.” His hand ghosted over his red hand prints that tattooed your ass cheek. “We can continue your religious enrichment in my sacristy later this evening…” Fabric ruffled on the other side of the mesh, zippers refastening before the secret opening of the confessional mesh squeaked closed. The door to his side of the confessional booth opened as you redressed, a satisfied feeling settling over your entire body. 

“The congregation is waiting for me. Seems our little session has made me fifteen minutes late for Mass…”


End file.
